


Деловой подход

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Что бывает, когда присмотр за Рози доверяют Майкрофту Холмсу?





	Деловой подход

Майкрофт Холмс нечасто получал от брата СМС с просьбами о помощи и, подъезжая к дому 221б по Бейкер-стрит, был морально готов разобраться с любой катастрофой. Три минуты спустя выражение скепсиса на его лице сменила гримаса ужаса.

— Шерлок, нет. И речи быть не может! Я уверен, миссис Хадсон с радостью…

— Она уехала к подруге на три дня, — нетерпеливо перебил его Шерлок, повязывая на шее шарф. — А нас с Джоном уже ждут в Эпсоме. Тройное убийство, мы не можем опоздать на поезд. Верно, Джон?

— О, да. Уверен, вы справитесь, Майкрофт, — улыбнулся Джон и взглянул на часы. — Так, пойду ловить такси.

— Но я…

— Пока, братец, — забрав со стола телефон, Шерлок устремился следом за Джоном.

Несколько секунд спустя внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Майкрофт медленно повернулся к стоявшей у кресла светловолосой девочке с двумя хвостиками, не проронившей ни слова за время разговора взрослых, и сглотнул. 

Затем переложил зонт из правой руки в левую и протянул ладонь.

— Майкрофт Холмс.

Девочка сильно нахмурилась, но на рукопожатие ответила.

— Розамунд Уотсон. Но все зовут меня Рози. Вы и правда такой страшный, как рассказывали папа и крестный?

— Ты наблюдаешь за мной не меньше пяти минут. Сделай вывод сама.

— О! — Рози неожиданно обрадовалась. — Выводы я люблю. Крестный Шерлок все время об этом просит.

Отпустив руку Майкрофта, она обошла его по кругу, задумчиво изучая со всех сторон, и, остановившись перед ним, сомкнула ладони в молитвенном жесте.

— Итак, что ты увидела, Розамунд?

— Вы приехали сюда после работы. У вас немного помяты брюки и пиджак.

— Верно, продолжай.

— Занимались документами. Это видно по мозоли от ручки на среднем пальце, и у вас напряжена шея.

— Допустим.

— И вам не интересны дети. В смысле совсем, потому что разговаривая с крестным, вы смотрели на меня как на пустое место. 

— Да, это так. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет.

— Что ж, большего от тебя я и не ждал, — презрительно усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Как и Шерлок в свое время, ты смотришь, но не…

— Я хочу предложить сделку! — громко сказала Рози, чем заставила его замолчать. — Я согласна поехать к вам домой, тихо посидеть там с планшетом и съесть то, что вы закажете с доставкой на дом. И лечь спать, если папа и крестный задержатся в Эпсоме.

— В обмен на…

Рози вздернула подбородок.

— Вы научите меня играть в шахматы.

— Прости? 

— Крестный обещал это сделать на выходных. Я не буду говорить ему, что вы меня учили, — пусть тоже рассказывает, а потом внезапно его обыграю. Как вам план?

— …Годится, — после паузы кивнул Майкрофт, оценив идею. — Но я смогу заняться тобой только после восьми.

Рози просияла восторженной улыбкой.

— О, дядя Майкрофт, поверьте: когда мне что-то надо, я умею ждать!  
* * *

Деловой подход крестницы Шерлока настроил Майкрофта на благодушный лад, особенно когда она, как и обещала, молча пообедала привезенной из ресторана едой, забралась с планшетом в кресло у камина и тихо просидела там несколько часов подряд. Поначалу поглядывая на нее, Майкрофт в итоге прекратил это делать и занялся просмотром документов с экрана ноутбука.

В восемь вечера он растер пальцами усталые глаза, потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и встретился взглядом с Рози.

— Я прочитала «Шахматы для чайников», — тут же сообщила она. — И выучила названия фигур. Дядя Майкрофт, я не совсем безнадежная, честно. 

— Почему ты так стремишься меня в этом убедить?

— Потому что знаю: вы считаете моего папу очень глупым. Но крестный Шерлок говорил, что мою маму вы такой никогда не называли. И что я очень на нее похожа. Я же похожа, правда?

Майкрофт снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Пожалуй, между вами есть определенное сходство.

— Вот видите!

— Вижу и слышу. Что ж, Розамунд, я заинтересован в том, чтобы ты обыграла Шерлока на этих выходных, и знаю, как это сделать. Но подготовка займет не один час, поскольку мой брат играет довольно… прилично. Если ты согласна на такое, мы заварим чай, закажем для тебя шоколадный торт и будем играть. Если нет — можешь включить телевизор или лечь спать. 

— Я согласна! — Рози поспешно слезла с кресла. — Дядя Майкрофт, я очень хочу научиться, давайте скорее играть!  
* * *

Обучение Рози вызвало у Майкрофта чувство ностальгии: глядя на нее, он вспоминал, как несколько десятилетий назад перед ним так же сосредоточенно сопел Шерлок, думая над простейшими ходами. Рози схватывала не настолько быстро, но зато не обижалась, как Шерлок, из-за очередного проигрыша, а только требовала: «Объясните, что я сделала не так!».

Майкрофт же терпеливо разбирал ее ходы и давал время на осознание ошибок, подливая чай или отрезая очередной кусок торта.

Было далеко за полночь, когда Рози все-таки сморил сон посреди очередной партии, и она уснула с белым ферзем в руке.  
* * *

Из Эпсома Шерлок и Джон вернулись лишь утром, так что Майкрофт, накормив невыспавшуюся Рози завтраком, отправил ее с водителем домой. Ожидаемое СМС от Шерлока пришло три дня спустя:

_Не думай, что я не узнал прием. Ты всерьез ждал этого 30 лет?! ШХ_

Лицо Майкрофта расплылось в самодовольной улыбке.

_А говорил, что больше никогда не попадешься. Ну и кто в итоге оказался прав? МХ_


End file.
